


The Golden Age

by inthepagesandink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, Gen, OC, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthepagesandink/pseuds/inthepagesandink
Summary: Annabeth Heymen has never been one to ask for much, stay alive and maybe make a friend or two. However, her life starts to fall apart once she's expelled from Ilvermorny, sneaks into Hogwarts, and is almost killed by her Aunt. Annabeth just wants to make it through the year but after attacks start to esccelate she's made aware that her Aunt has something planned, a golden age that Annabeth is not destined to be a part of. Will she make it through her adolescence or will family prove to overpower all?





	1. Best laid plans

Annabeth Heymen didn’t mean to get kicked out of school, It just kind of happened. Her family is well, as some people call, troubled. She sat on the steps outside of Ilvermorny replaying her expulsion over and over in her head. “Yes sir, I understand that I wounded him, but the exchange was his fault.”  
“Miss Heymen! Mister Axis is in the infirmary wing because of you. Your jinx was too powerful and misguided. That’s the last straw, you’ve been in trouble for fighting before, I’m afraid you’re no longer welcome here. Pack your things, you have an hour” 

Annabeth didn’t have many friends here, none actually. Even as she stood on the crest her first day, waiting, praying. The Pukwudgie raised its arrow, and she knew she was going to be alone. As no one cheered or made a move to speak to her afterward as so many had done to others, she stood almost Idly, wanting to be anywhere but here. It was even worse when people found out she was a Heymen, the “Cursed family of Godric Gryffindor” as her great uncle, a student under Salazar Slytherin himself had insulted the legend so harshly, that the family line would never know peace again. She made it two years before she mastered every jinx, hex, and defensive spell to ward off bullies. Lord knows why everyone wanted a piece of her. Annabeth was smart, some might even say too smart, as she sat on the steps she held her wand, she’d stolen it. One isn’t even allowed to take their wand home until the age of seventeen, Annabeth is a fourth year. Her intelligence should do her well, as she’s going to sneak into Hogwarts. 

Forgery was one of her stronger suits, fake homework that’s done, fake candies to give, a fake wand to break upon expulsion. It definitely wasn’t hard for her to forge school papers to send to Hogwarts once she’d received a letter. She’d even changed her name, Annabeth Dunn, as people would call her at Hogwarts. Yes, Annabeth was upset to leave the school, not too upset mind you, she wasn’t worried. Annabeth was a foster kid, her parents died in a house fire when she was out with a no-Maj friend. She watched her home burn. Hopping from house to house she’d only been taken in by a witch named Fiona, she was old. As in 97 years old. She adopted Annabeth immediately and loved her to her dying breath. She left Annabeth her house, as she had no child. Now Annabeth would go home and send it into the phantom zone. A space like Hermione Granger’s bag, or Newt Scamander’s case, she’d leave it there until she needed it again because she’d never sell it. Needless to say, she was the Last Heymen. Annabeth raised her eyes, a carriage had arrived to take her home, she sighed letting the coachman take her trunk, and climbed into the back. 

Two hours and twenty minutes later Annabeth stood at the stoop of 101 congress Avenue. Pushing the door open Annabeth was greeted with a familiar elf. “Hello Jenkyns, do you have the portkey?” The house-elf nodded. He wasn’t a traditional elf, He wore a tailored white collared shirt, oil black vest, and bowtie. Fiona had freed him ages ago, but he stuck around because he was attached to the house and those who live in it. Fiona also left her savings to Annabeth, which was an outstanding amount of money, she’d given the key to Annabeth who’s charmed it to always return to her, no matter the circumstance, but she has it tied around her neck. “Jenkyns I need you to do something for me, when I leave I need you to send our home to the phantom zone, I promise I’ll be back but until I do. The house of Quail is yours. Understand? Yours.” The elf nodded,  
“I’ll see you soon miss Heymen” Annabeth smiled, “Of course, sir” Locking her wrist around the hourglass Annabeth took a deep breath, then vanished into time and space.


	2. Ministry of Magic

Annabeth landed in someone’s Pudding. “I’m so sorry” The no-Maj blinked and his mouth gaped open wide, “Oh no, ok here we go” She pulled her wand out “Obliviate!” The no-Maj’s eyes went slack, and Annabeth ran. She had landed right in Piccadilly circus and yet the only No-Maj who seemed to notice her was the man who’s pudding she’d stuck her foot in.   
Annabeth quickly crossed the street looking for any kind of wizard who could point her to Diagon alley, she saw a woman in a heavy overcoat glare at her as she passed. Ducking into an alley she looked around taking a step forward she heard a woman’s voice yell “Stop where you are! Drop your wand and put your hands in the air!” Shit. Annabeth had completely forgotten about the Ministry’s Aurors.   
“Uhm, of course, ma’am” pulling her wand from her coat she turned “Stupify!” The jinx hit the woman square in the chest, Annabeth ran. Hiding in an abandoned office building it only now occurred to her that she’d trapped herself. Annabeth watched the Aurors circle the building and move in she could fight, but that wouldn’t look good. Instead, she set her wand down at the threshold of the office door and waited with her hands raised in surrender. 

Annabeth was ready to admit that the metal binding her hands was not comfortable. She refused to speak to anyone One man sat across from her, an important Auror she could tell. His choppy birch hair was messy like he’d been staying up too late. His robes cascaded down his body like a waterfall, yet his eyes were kind. “Well Miss Dunn, you seem to have gotten into quite some trouble for the first hour you’ve been here.” He cleared his throat “ Using an unregistered portkey to move internationally, using magic underage, resisting arrest, assaulting an officer, trespassing. Really things are stacked against you.” Annabeth shrugged, “You performed underage magic without any kind of difficulty or alarm. You’re American aren’t you?” Annabeth didn’t make eye contact, but the Auror smiled. “I’m William, William Blu. It’s really a pleasure to meet you. Now our last order of business is someone is coming to pick you up, we’ve dropped all charges for this particular circumstance, now don’t get too familiar with this kindness, as it will never happen again.” The cuffs fell from Annabeth’s wrists, and she finally looked up. “Who’s here Mister Blu?” The Auror rose as well   
“Ronald Wentworth. Or Headmaster Wentworth as the students call him” Annabeth sighed   
“Sweet Jesus” Annabeth knew Ronald, he was Fiona’s brother 5 years her junior, and the Headmaster at Hogwarts. Technically her uncle, Annabeth knew she was going to get an earful as she and Ronald were actually quite close until Fiona passed. Annabeth stopped writing him letters. It just hurt. Blu slid Annabeth her wand, she stuck it into her sewn in coat pocket. “Thank you” Blu smiled and nodded.   
A man stood at the doors of the Ministry, a man who was not Ron Wentworth. “Uhm sir, that’s not Wentworth” Blu’s lips rose a bit into a small smile  
“And how would you know that miss Dunn?” Annabeth huffed,   
“Because, He’s technically my uncle” “Ah Monsieur Blu, thank you for bringing Mademoiselle Annabeth” Blu smiled at the man,   
“Of course Professor” Annabeth couldn’t help but look the man over. He had darker skin, like gingerbread. His hair was almost bed risen, and he had circles under his eyes as if even though it was the second day of winter holidays, he still hasn’t recovered from the horrors of teaching. “Well, Mademoiselle shall we go?” Annabeth sat in the carriage with the professor, he looked out the window idly, seeing things that weren't there. She sat back, relaxing a bit when she clenched her stomach, letting out a growl that could be heard in New York. “Are you hungry? I’ve brought food” He pulled out a wrapped sandwich, chicken salad with olive oil pesto, Annabeth’s favorite. “Yes, the headmaster informed me that this was your favorite, it’s yours.” Annabeth unwrapped it slowly,   
“Thank you” The man nodded.  
“You’ve made quite a name for yourself already, I hear the Auror you got the one up on was just fired” Annabeth’s stomach dropped, she eyed the Frenchman wearily. Seeing her look the professor chuckled “I kid, I kid. You would make a fine Auror yourself, I’ve never heard of a third-year performing the Stupify jinx so well. I must admit I’m impressed.” Alex stopped eating for a moment   
“What do you teach Professor…”   
“Lafayette. Potions”. The circles made since now, “Ah here we go”. Lafayette hopped out of the Carriage, he slung a satchel over his shoulder and walked up the hill, it only now occurred to Annabeth they were on a mountain, it was a fast journey. “We’ll travel the rest of the way by portkey, you are familiar with those no?” He chuckled, Annabeth couldn’t help but smile too. She liked Lafayette, a lot. He was her first friend in years, at least she hoped he was. “Grab on Madam!” Annabeth was able to lay her index finger on the cooler before the evaporated into time and space.


	3. Ronaldo Wentworth

“What’s in your bag?” Annabeth gestured to the Satchel slung over Lafayette’s shoulder.   
“It’s tools to subdue you, in case you were going to put up a fight” Annabeth frowned  
“Really?” He offered her an apologetic smile   
“It was necessary madam” The duo climbed the steps of the main hall into Hogwarts. It was majestic, to say the least, old stone welded together by magic and time. The high ceilings and courtyard were beautiful, light snowflakes drifted and settled onto the white blanket, joining the mass of other bits that had fallen before them. More stairs, hallway? Stairs. Archway to a sidewalk? It leads to a staircase. Staircase? Up, up, up as far as you could go. Finally, the two parted ways, “The door in front of you is the headmaster's office, the password is Honeyduke” Upon the last word the eagle creaked opened to what? More stairs.   
“Motherfu-” Lafayette cut her off “Language, if you ever need a friend, come by the Dungeons, we’ll share a cup of tea” Annabeth nodded, and started to ascend the next flight of stairs.

“Annabeth Heymen, or now Annabeth Dunn” Ronald only briefly looked up from his desk.  
”Why did you change your name?” Annabeth was getting angrier by the second. Angry that he still seemed to care about her, that she was the one who stopped writing him, that she saw Fiona in him.   
“Darling I’m making people more comfortable, there’s been nothing but old rich white headmasters and mistresses for millennia. Racism still exists, even in the wizarding world” Annabeth started pacing around the room, inspecting and fiddling with things to calm her nerves, and to blow off steam.   
“Uncle you should never change yourself to make others comfortable. Be who you are, if people don’t like it that’s their problem.” Wentworth’s eyes sparkled.   
“You still have that crack of lightning in your child, the heart of a Gryffindor, mind of a Ravenclaw, soul of a Hufflepuff, and tongue of a Slytherin.”   
“That’s rich coming from a Thunderbird. You can’t hide it, both of our lives are full of lies” Annabeth turned with a black hourglass in her hands, the sand stopped in the middle. “Why did you bring me here Uncle? You could have left me at the Ministry but you didn’t. Why?” Ronaldo’s eyes were full of pain fused together with kindness and grief.   
“Because contrary to your beliefs I still care about you, and I love you like Fiona did” Annabeth slammed the hourglass onto a table whipping around, her eyes swirling with a brutal cocktail of hurt, grief, guilt, and anger.   
“Don’t talk about her!” Her voice shook, and Ronaldo knew her anger was a shield for her true feelings.  
“ I know it hurts, Annabeth you need a healthy way to deal with your feelings.” Annabeth took a step forward, a wind started consuming the office, books flew open, bric-a-brac was knocked off their shelves, the portraits of past headmasters fled to another part of the castle. “I don’t need anything, especially from you”. Thunder clapped and Ronaldo lazily looked up, the tower was developing its own personal hurricane.  
“Annabeth you have a lot of emotion, and power. You need to rest and a meal. We’ll continue this conversation tomorrow.” Annabeth felt her anger dissipate, she felt all of her energy leave her body, and her eyelids grow heavy.   
“This isn’t over!” Annabeth sunk to her knees, she heaved one last breath as she plummeted into unconsciousness.

Groggy. She opened her eyes, then closed them. Tired. She tried again, her vision letting in a room, she was in a bed. “Food” Her stomach roared. Annabeth slowly opened her sleep crusted eyes, she looked around, the walls were decorated with portraits and posters. Quidditch teams and rock singers she couldn’t remember the names to, she was in Ronaldo’s room, remembering the exchange last night she felt a stab of shame and regret. She was reckless and emotional. She’d said a lot of things she didn’t mean, she was angry. It was no excuse, everyone knows with every jive, jab, and jest. Every insult and harsh word had some crystal of truth she was ashamed she’d let those thoughts and emotions get to her. Fiona, she hates it when people talked about her, they never knew her, not as Annabeth did. In reality, she was lonely, melancholy, and bitter. She resented her brother, her husband, and her sister for leaving her. She was so alone, then she met Annabeth. A girl who had so much to give, to love and was the same as her. Lonely, bitter, angry at the world. Annabeth was her daughter, nothing would stand in between her and her love for her child. Now Fiona was gone, and Annabeth was as bitter as ever. 

She threw her legs over the bed, she was still in her clothes from yesterday, wrinkling her nose she found her bag, rummaging through it she pulled out clean clothes with a sigh of relief. She changed quickly and examined the room, there were two doors, one she assumed was a closet, the other had to be the exit. She stepped forward as the door on the left swung open, Ronaldo stood in the door frame, “You’re up? Good, come get some breakfast” Ronaldo left the room, which was good because Annabeth was walking towards his closet. 

Annabeth wasn’t blind, she saw the stares and looks of the kids staying at Hogwarts over the holidays. The no-maj looking girl walking side by side with the headmaster. Annabeth had to take some time to take the great hall in, four huge tables took up most of the room, with giant Christmas trees occupying more space. “Take some food, today is going to be a long day” Annabeth took some toast, she wasn’t very hungry after that ominous comment.   
“You’re going to be going to Diagon alley with professor Lafayette, you need robes if you’re going to be attending our school. You have all the books, and supplies you need but your Ilvermorny robes won’t do.” Annabeth nodded.   
“Do you have Fiona’s key?” Annabeth nodded.   
“Headmaster I’d like to apologize for last night. I have no excuse, but I’m sorry.” Wentworth nodded. “It’s alright”   
“headmaster!”   
“Ah Monsieur Lafayette! Miss Dunn is ready for you” Annabeth smiled   
“Ready when you are Simon” Wentworth raised an eyebrow, Lafayette seemed to concede. “I didn’t tell her” He held his arm out to her “We’re going to apparate. It’s much faster” Annabeth slung her satchel across her chest. “Let’s go”


	4. The Sorting

The two arrived right on the inside of Diagon alley, Annabeth felt like she was going to throw up. “Dear God” She hunched over hands on her knees. Lafayette patted her back  
“You’ll get used to it. First, Gringotts!” 

Annabeth had trouble looking the teller in the eye. “I need to make a withdrawal” The goblin barely looked up.   
“Name?” Annabeth was glad she prepared for this   
“Annabeth Dunn” The goblin sighed.  
“Key please” She handed him the key as he jumped off the stool. “Follow me”  
By the end of the minecart ride, Annabeth was now certain she was going to throw up. “Your vault” the door opened and Annabeth was greeted with organized shelves and racks of gold. She made her way to the back and took 100 galleons, 75 sickles, and 50 knuts. She walked back out swallowing, preparing for the ride back. The duo stepped out into the busy streets, Annabeth taking the sight in, Lafayette leads her to Madam Malkin’s robe shop. She stood on the podium as the witch took her measurements and thrust her school robes into her arms, rushing off to help other customers. Annabeth wasn’t done there, she looked around and picked out dress robes, silk black pants, a loose white collared shirt that tucked in, a dark lead colored vest with a long black robe to drape over, and nice dress shoes. She couldn’t settle on a bowtie, or tie so she didn’t buy it. Leaving the store she stuffed the robes into her bag, she’d charmed a bit of the Phantom zone so it was deep, as in two stories deep. “Simon, I’m going to get an owl” The man looked at her,   
“well let’s go”   
Annabeth scanned the owl emporium, her eye met a small Tawny owl made eye contact with her, tilting his head he let out a small coo before nuzzling his head against the bars of the cage. Annabeth smiled, “I’ll take him” The two made their way out of the store, too many people to navigate. “I’m almost out of money and I really don’t want to take another ride in Gringotts.” Lafayette gave her a sympathetic smile.   
“Well there’s only one way to get your money Mademoiselle” Annabeth swallowed, “Well let’s get this over with”. 30 minutes, one near vomiting and 100 Galleons later Annabeth wrapped her arm into Lafayettes and they apparate back to Hogwarts.

“Never again, I swear to Merlin never again” Annabeth collapsed into a chair in Wentworth’s office. Lafayette slowly made his way back to the office door, locking it and standing guard. Wentworth gave an acute amused smile.   
“I see all went well” Annabeth regaining herself,  
“As long as I don’t have to wear a skirt” she eyed Lafayette cautiously. “What’s going on Uncle?” Wentworth slowly removed a battered old wizard’s hat off a shelf, it looked like it had gone through several centuries of use. It was frayed along the edges and had several patches sewn into it. “Well Miss Dunn, you need to be sorted into a house” Annabeth stood slowly   
“I have a house” Wentworth smirked,   
“A Hogwarts house my dear” Annabeth could only give a small   
“Oh” In response. Wentworth stood patiently over a large stool,   
“Well, come here” Annabeth slowly lowered herself on the stool, Wentworth sat the hat onto her head gently.   
“Well! A newcomer! We don’t get many of you over the holiday” Annabeth nearly shrieked. “Well well, let’s see. Do you belong in Gryffindor where the bold and loud reside? Or maybe in Hufflepuff where they are warm and kind. Or how about Ravenclaw where the brain and one’s wit is key, or lastly in Slytherin where the cunning and sharp may be.” Annabeth rolled her eyes “Not bad for a hat” Humor was always her defense when she was nervous.   
“Ah yes, the tongue of a Ravenclaw, but the blood of a Slytherin.” Annabeth’s heart sank. “Oh really?”  
“Yes, your ancestry points down the path of the Serpent, cruel blood boils, but you decide otherwise. Yes, your heart is somewhere else.” Annabeth closed her eyes and thought   
“Just do it” the hat obliged.   
“Ravenclaw!” Annabeth opened her eyes, she felt relief flood into her body, her knuckles white at the edge of the stool, she let out the breath she’d been holding. “Ravenclaw?” Wentworth nodded.   
“Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Dunn” 

“They fit nicely” Annabeth looked at her robes, The deep hues of the blue that lined the robes stuck out, and thank the gods she learned how to tie a tie.   
“Well, I’ll have Lafayette show you to the Ravenclaw common room” The two made their way out of Wentworth’s office.   
“Thank’s uncle” Wentworth nodded. 

“Honestly why are there so many stairs?” Lafayette chuckled   
“It keeps you all in shape” Annabeth scoffed. They stood at the entrance of one of the tallest towers in the castle, Annabeth could tell they were on the west side of the castle. “This is as far as I go, It’s not my house you see” Annabeth raised an eyebrow   
“And what is?” Lafayette smiled   
“Hufflepuff” He turned and descended the staircase in which they had come from. Annabeth looked the door up and down, no doorknob, no keyhole, just a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. She did what any sensible person would do, and brought the knocker up, and let it fall.   
“It walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon and three legs in the evening. What is it?” Annabeth smiled, the sphinx’s riddle.   
“Man” the door creaked open, pushing it forward Annabeth was greeted with enormous windows, and bookcases as high as the ceiling. There was one other person in the common room, an older student who had book after book stacked on the end table next to her. Annabeth walked in when she spoke “You’re new” Annabeth looked at the girl, head still in the book.  
“Just transferred”   
“Ilvermorny huh?”   
“You’re observant” Annabeth was intrigued, were all Ravenclaw’s like this?   
“Welcome to Ravenclaw. Why move?”  
“My parents got new jobs”   
“Where?”  
Annabeth thought for a moment “Opened a bar in London”   
“Why are you here so early?”   
“My parents wanted to move during a down period”   
“Why aren't you spending time with them then?” Did everyone constantly ask nosey questions?   
“I needed to get familiar with the school” The girl finally looked up.   
“I'm Hannah, Hannah Oakly. You are?” Annabeth smirked   
“Annabeth, Annabeth Dunn”   
“What year are you Annabeth?” The girl’s eyes were slits now, examining Annabeth like a specimen in a lab.   
“Fourth, you?” Hannah raised an eyebrow.   
“Seventh”   
Annabeth smiled “You the only one here?” Hannah rose and Annabeth had to take a step back. The girl was huge. Not broad, or thick, but tall. Seven feet easy, yet she seemed to fit her build, she wasn’t lanky, and she had good control of her movement. It wasn’t awkward at all.   
“In awe of my height yeah? My father is Dunce Oakly.” Annabeth’s eyes widened.   
“The eight-foot beater for the Vatsa Vultures?” Hannah’s eyes shined as she grinned. “The very same, you know quidditch?” Annabeth laughed   
“I was the star keeper at Ilvermorny. Though that doesn’t say much” Hannah took a step towards her,   
“What house?”  
“Pukwudgie” Hannah smiled,   
“Well, I’m the team captain. I want to see your skills” Annabeth was taken aback,   
“Now? I don’t even have a broom of my own” Hannah had a plan, and Annabeth could tell. “In an hour, I need to grab my sister, the best chaser for Gryffindor. Set your stuff down Dunn, I want to see you on the pitch in 60 minutes” Hannah stood to leave, “And I’d wear some good robes, bit nippy outside” As Hannah exited the room Annabeth couldn’t help but run up to the dorm stairs, she wanted this bad, she was ready to play again.


	5. Quidditch

Annabeth made her way onto the pitch, it was lucky she left early because one, it’s not easy to walk in the snow. Two, she couldn’t find the freaking way down onto the quidditch pitch. “You’re early Dunn, I like that” Hannah had three people flanking her, one a six-foot girl she already knew was Hannah’s sister. An Asian boy sporting the Hufflepuff colors, and finally a smaller girl, hair silver like a sickle and eyes as green as the pine trees on the school grounds. “Alright Dunn, this is Oakly, Nguyen, and Brazos. They’re going to be the chasers testing you. You’re going to use my broom, it’s a seconded model firebolt. It should do you fine” The three mounted their brooms, The girl, Brazos leaned to Nguyen and started signing, she was deaf. Nguyen nodded and they all soared up.  
Annabeth took a look at the broom resting in the snow, she took a deep breath, “Up” The broom flew into her hand, she mounted it getting the feel of the foreign broom. Annabeth rose slowly, taking and positioning herself in front of the goalposts. “The Quaffle we’re using is made up of feathers! It’s enchanted to have the same density as a regular one, with less pain. It won't hurt you!” Annabeth gave her a thumbs up, she threw it up in the air, Brazos caught it and raced forwards, Annabeth followed her with her eyes. She tended to zigzag a lot, she passed it to Nguyen who sent it hurtling at the lower right goal, at the slightest touch Annabeth was there, holding the ball, tossing it back she waited. Nguyen relies a lot on strength, Oakly caught it fainting in between the others she shot straight up, right as she passed the center goal she let the quaffle go, Annabeth was there, battling it out of the way with the tail of the broom, a move she was known for at Ilvermorny. Nguyen relied on strength, Oakly speed, Annabeth couldn’t read Brazos through, block after block, the cold biting at her, face, cutting like daggers through her clothes she was freezing. Annabeth sat at the bottom of the center post, Hannah had called this the last pitch, the make or break. The trio started working together now, not just using their strengths, that’s when Annabeth figured Bazos out, surprise. She passed by Oakly to complete a handoff, Annabeth had fallen for it, she raced towards the right post right as Brazos sent it to the center, Annabeth pulled the broom up and in the other direction, the Quaffle hitting her square in the face.   
Annabeth woke up in a soft cushy bed, she opened her eyes slowly which was hard as her nose had swollen to the size of the snitch. letting out a groan and sitting slowly she looked around, Hannah and the trio were asleep in four chairs around her bed. What time was it? Annabeth found a clock, 11:30 pm. Stretching, Annabeth could feel the swelling going down already. “Annabeth!” Hannah was awake, she looked like she’d seen a ghost. “Are you ok? The Quaffle hit you, and you flew backwards, you hit your head and fell 20 feet. We thought we killed you” Annabeth started unwrapping the bandages around her head and face. Scrunching up her nose she only felt minimal pain.   
“Relax it’s ok”   
Brazos was signing “I’m sorry.” profusely Annabeth couldn’t tell but if the Slytherin girl could get any paler she did. Annabeth looked at the oddball group,   
“It’s alright, I’m fine really. All part of the game right?” Adjusting herself into a comfortable position she turned to Hannah, ‘Did I block the shot though?” Hannah’s face rode a rollercoaster of different emotions, Shock, to anger that that’s what Annabeth dared to think about, then amusement then laughter.   
“Yes Dunn, You blocked the shot. Welcome to the Ravenclaw Quidditch team” 

Annabeth couldn’t help but wonder, she doesn't have a broom, what will she do? “Oh I’ve got a broom for you, my old firebolt, that thing never liked me anyway. It’s a few models old so It’s not top-notch, it’s only been ridden twice though, both times it bucked me off.” Annabeth couldn’t help but laugh, Hannah had kind of adopted her as her little sister. The whole quartet had, as Hannah was the only seventh year, the three others were sixth years. Annabeth was working on her new broom, taking it apart and checking the parts and the magic, cleaning it and dusting it off. “You’re going to have to wait to take it out, everyone is getting back Saturday. Term starts next Tuesday. Practice is Tuesday evening.” Annabeth wasn’t stupid so she had to ask,   
“What happened to your last keeper?” Annabeth heard a sigh,   
“He got himself expelled” Annabeth set the rag she was using to dust the broom shaft down on the table.   
“What happened?” Hannah exhaled again,   
“Ravenclaw Keepers seem to get expelled. The one before him got expelled as well, jinxing the Slytherin brooms. He would have killed Brazos and her teammates. Luckily I caught him, he begged me not to tell, claimed he did it for me, for our house. I can’t stand for it, our last one, Trevor. He was expelled for duling, he killed a Gryffindor. Thomas Wake, Trevor’s in Azkaban now.” Hannah looked like she hated talking about it, but she needed to.   
“Hannah I’m sorry”   
Hannah smiled, “well now we have you, and you won’t get expelled” Annabeth felt a bullet’s worth of guilt.   
“No, of course not” Hannah sighed,   
“well, I’m going to bed, I’ll move your things to the bed I know is empty” Annabeth forgot the girl she was talking to who was so emotional, and who seemed vulnerable. Was one of the brightest witches Hogwarts had to give.   
“Thanks, Hannah” The older girl nodded,   
“If you need anything, come get me” Annabeth nodded and went back to her new broom, so this is what it was like to have friends? A family? Annabeth loved it, and never wanted to let it go.


	6. Annabeth Dunn

Ruby hadn’t been back for more than five minutes before she heard about the new girl from America. “I swear to god Jax, if I have to hear about this chick anymore I’m going to scream.” Jax looked over at her   
“She’s the new keeper” Ruby wanted to punch a wall. 

The duo sat in the common room, Ruby couldn’t keep her eyes off of the girl sitting in the corner, she was reading, an intense look on her face. Ruby got up from her chair taking a step forward to talk to her when she heard Hannah’s voice. “I need the team on the pitch in ten minutes! Broom’s aren’t needed but if you want to ride after the meeting go ahead and bring them!” Ruby took this opportunity to grab her firebolt, and sulk walking to the pitch.

The team gathered in a circle, Ruby stood with Cooks and Reynolds, the other chasers, The Kellys stood together, the twin sisters beater and seeker, and finally Hannah stood with the new girl. Hannah seemed protective of her already, and she didn’t talk much. Ruby already didn't like her, she seemed too preppy, and entitled. New robes, nice broom, and hanging around the captain? Ruby wanted to vomit. “Alright everyone! This is Dunn, she’s our new keeper after the unfortunate loss of Grain, bloody idiot.” Everyone nodded, they knew he was stupid when he challenged that kid, no one thought he’d kill him though.   
“She doesn’t look like much” Cooks called out,  
the Kellys agreed speaking in unison, “She doesn’t have a keeper’s build” Ruby shuddered. She hated it when they did that.   
“Everyone shut your traps. I tested her, against Brazos, Nguyen, and my sister. She’s fit, didn’t miss a single shot” Even Ruby couldn’t help but be impressed, This meeting was to introduce her to you, and to remind you practice is on Tuesday. Don’t miss it” Everyone nodded, Ruby wanted to cause trouble.   
“What about Leo?” The group stopped and turned to Hannah, she sighed and Dunn finally spoke up.   
“Who’s Leo?”   
“Leo Maynard, the would-be keeper if you didn’t come along. He only blocked seven shots, Dunn didn’t miss any. You do the math” Ruby’s cheeks flushed as her gaze fell to her shoes. “Now, that’s it unless anyone else has something to say” Hannah waited, a scowl plastered on her face for effect. No one spoke up “I thought so, dismissed” Ruby mounted her broom, she needed to fly.  
She soared as high as she dared and sat on the broom, breathing in the fresh air as she watched kids from every house below her zipping, weaving in between each other, the cries and laughter putting her at peace. The only place she felt quite at home was in the sky, or over a cauldron. She’s been told she was better at brewing than most teachers and every student at Hogwarts, she’s found a cure for several illnesses, and a tonic in the form of a liquid pill to withstand truth serum. Ruby Witton will go down in history, she just didn’t want to yet. Ruby glanced at her watch, 4:37 she needed to get back down, it was almost time to eat.   
Angling down she took a nosedive only pulling up slightly before she hit the snow. Walking back to the Castle she heard footsteps behind her, “Good God” She turned around meeting face to face with three Gryffindors. “What do you want Eve?” The girl smirked at her “You know, still going out with Davis?” Ruby crossed her arms   
“Yeah, what about it?” Eve chuckled   
“I thought she would have dumped you by now, found a real man” Ruby sighed. “You’re too dense to know what the word lesbian means. Let me spell it out for you” Ruby counted on her fingers, “She. Who. Likes. Girls. Oh yeah, you Gryffindors are about as bright as an inkwell, do you need me to repeat myself, because I can” Eve took a step forward. “Insult my house again Witton I dare you” Ruby spread her arms   
“Alright, Bold but not bright, daring but not distinguished, loud with no purpose, and yeah. All that Stupid, with nowhere to go. Tell me, Eve, what’s the saying? Brains before brawn? Oh and if you had trouble with any of that, there’s a dictionary in the library. Though I might have to give you directions because you’ve obviously never been.” Ruby barely had time to smirk before she felt eve’s fist connect with her face, Ruby fell backwards onto the sidewalk, Eve kept hitting her. Blood was pouring from her nose and lips, the girl finally stopped and Ruby could feel the tip of the other girl’s wand at the top of her throat, under her jawbone. Ruby couldn’t help but laugh, she spit blood into Eve’s face, “Do it! You won’t” Eve opened her mouth when someone yelled   
“Protego!” the girl was thrown off of Ruby, flying a good five feet landing in the grass. Ruby turned her head to see the last person she wanted saving her. Dunn ran over, positioning herself between Ruby and the others “Stop!” Her voice was commanding, even Ruby felt like yielding and just laying back down on the sidewalk. “Walk away now and no one has to hear about this!” Dunn brandished her wand, Ruby could tell she knew how to use it. Eve stood up wiping Ruby’s blood off her face and staring at the two others, she nodded and the trio fled, leaving Ruby in the dirt. She laughed   
“It’s not that I hate Gryffindors, I just hate her” She tried to stand slowly, almost falling over. She was dizzy, black spots danced on the horizon of her vision. Annabeth ran over, supporting her. “Get off me man!” Ruby tried to push her away but underestimated her health at the moment, she was weak.  
“Come on Witton you need to get to the hospital wing.”   
“It’s Ruby”   
Dunn smiled “Fine Ruby, now help me out, you’re not exactly a bowtruckle” 

Ruby had been on the receiving end of madam Pomfrey plenty of times, you play Quidditch and you’re bound to get hurt, what she wasn’t used to, were people sticking around. When Dunn practically carried her in she immediately asked what happened. Dunn was quick on the draw “Quidditch ma’am” now Ruby sat on the bed cleaning the blood off of her face while her nose was put back in place, and her tooth was regrowing its roots. She had to give Eve one thing, she had one hell of a punch.   
“Why are you still here?” Ruby snapped bitterly.   
“A thanks would be nice” Dunn stood leaning on a desk next to Ruby, she had shed her robe and stood with her arms crossed examining Ruby. “Name’s Annabeth by the way.” Ruby sighed.   
“Well Annabeth, I owe you. So yeah, thanks” Annabeth grinned Ruby was starting to warm up this girl.   
“Ruby oh my god!” Jax ran in almost tripping on his robe, “Are you ok? What happened?” Ruby threw her legs over the edge of the bed, standing a cracking her back.  
“It’s fine Jax, let’s go” The two started walking towards the door, Ruby turned around. “You coming?” Annabeth grinned and grabbed her robe, catching up. The three of them left the infirmary wing, Ruby was pretty sure she just made her first friend in four years, and she wasn’t necessarily sure how she felt about that.


	7. Let Them Know

Annabeth still wasn’t used to the castle, It was huge, with moving staircases. Now they freaking moved. Annabeth was absolutely done at this point. She clutched her satchel close to her chest, she was losing herself in thought unaware of Jax sneaking up behind her. “Boo!” Annabeth whipped around, the back of her fist connecting with his nose. “Jax! I’m so sorry!” Ruby laughed behind him. “Oh god, Jax you asked for that!” Jax nodded   
“Oh Merlin I made the calculation but boy am I bad at math” Ruby sighed   
“We have to get to the dungeons, professor Lafayette won’t wait forever. Annabeth always loved potions, she was no good at it, terrible really, but that’s where Lafayette was, and Ruby helped her. Annabeth couldn’t help but just stare at her friends. Ruby was so short, Annabeth was pretty sure she couldn’t be taller than 5’3, her bronze skin and cocoa hair that fell to her back, her eyes like oak, quick, and always burning. Jaxon, the guy was a mess. He was tall, 6 feet at least but unlike Hannah, he hadn’t quite grown into his size. His skin dark, like mahogany his hair curly but buzzed close to his skull, eyes bright, hopeful. The true difference between him and Ruby, she had a more cynical view, Jax was hopeful, always hopeful. 

Annabeth sat quietly in class, Lafayette stood in front of the board. “We’re going to brew a simple antidote for common poisons.” He turned around facing the board and waved his wand, the chalk shot up and started to lay out the instructions. Annabeth stood up, walking to the back to grab Bezoar, Mistletoe Berries, and finally Unicorn Horns. Ruby didn’t stand to grab the ingredients with everyone else, instead, she walked to the other side of the room, setting up her cauldron she started pulling and summoning things from around the room, Annabeth heard whispers, “She’s doing it”   
“Is today the day?”   
“This could go horribly wrong”   
“I wish her luck”   
Annabeth stopped shaving the unicorn horn and glanced at her. Jax slid up next to her, “Today’s the day Ruby’s going to make Felix felicis.” Annabeth was confused,  
“She’s already done that” Jax smirked.   
“Not like this. She’s making a false potion that has the same magical properties, looks, taste, and even density of liquid luck, but is a disguise for draught of living death” Annabeth starred even harder.   
“That’s never been done before, she could kill herself” Jax chuckled.   
“Yeah, there she goes. Making history again” Annabeth was confused   
“I know she’s good but what do you mean again?” Jax gave Annabeth a look of either confusion or pity.  
“Ruby is a world-renowned potion brewer. She’s famous, she’s cured Newtikka, Greenblood, and what’s she’s the most known for. She cured Dragonpox.” Jax started whispering “She’s just brewed a potion that allows you to be immune to any truth serum. She’s not letting that out yet” Annabeth stared in awe at her friend, working and deep in focus, she was lost in what she was doing, making history once more. 

Annabeth handed her brew in, it was a grey thick sludge that bubbled even away from the fire and smelled like burning rubber. “Oh god, Jax I’m going to fail this class.” Annabeth retreated from the room quickly before Lafayette could give her the disapproving look he always does. “I usually have Ruby to help me, but even today I failed that assignment.” Annabeth sighed. “I have something to tell you guys” Jax looked concerned. “Tomorrow, Ruby is going to be tired.” Jax nodded.   
“Well, we’ll see how tonight is going to play out” Annabeth nodded. For all she knows Ruby could mess up and the entire castle could be in a Death sleep in two seconds.   
Annabeth woke up the next day, turning to see if Ruby was in the bed next to hers. She wasn’t. Annabeth threw the covers off, changing quickly she didn’t even bother to throw on her robe. Running down to the common room she found Jax, pacing. “Have you seen Ruby?” Annabeth shook her head.   
“Well, the whole castle isn’t asleep. So something couldn’t have gone too wrong” Jax nodded, “We should check the Infirmary first.   
The two practically killed each other trying to get through the door, “Madam Pomfrey! Is Ruby here?” Annabeth wheezed, Jax was hunched over trying to catch his breath as well.   
“Not so loud you two!” she scolded, “But yes, she was brought in at four this morning. Exhaustion, she’s in the last bed” Jax ran over gently moving the curtains.   
“Did, did something go wrong?” Annabeth was scared of the answer.   
“Oh heavens no, she created the potion, she’s just tired. Potion brewing takes a lot of energy” Annabeth dared she could make out the ghost of a smile on the older woman's face. “Ruby Witton, Making history one potion at a time” Annabeth grinned, she raced to the last bed where Ruby was resting peacefully. She imagined the history books in twenty years, Ruby’s picture in different textbooks around the world. Smirking as if what she’d done was no big deal. “Come on Jax, we have to let her rest” Jax stood,   
“Yeah, I have to get to advanced Transfiguration. I’ll meet you at lunch?” Annabeth sighed,   
“Yeah, see you there” 

The first two classes went by fast, Annabeth was decent at Care of Magical Creatures, and even better at charms. Now she had to go sit in history of magic for an hour before she could go to lunch. Annabeth sat down, the empty chair remained empty as she didn’t have any other third year Ravenclaw friends, and didn’t know any Slytherins or Hufflepuffs. Annabeth started taking her books out, placing her quill on her desk she set her notebooks down. Digging around her bag she heard the old wooden chair creek next to her. Sitting up straight she stared at the Hufflepuff girl who had taken a seat next to her. “Uh, hi?” The girl smiled at her.  
“Hey” Annabeth wouldn’t usually be so blunt, but it was the fourth week of term, and no one had sat next to her. Now all of a sudden this girl just plopped herself down.   
“Uhm, if you need me to move so one of your friends can sit by you I can” The girl chuckled   
“No no, I came to sit with you. Name’s Bo” she held her hand out to shake. Annabeth took it, shaking twice  
“I’m Annabeth” The girl was pretty. Mocha skin, Lapis eyes. Ebony hair she’d tied back into a ponytail. Yet what made Annabeth most attracted to her was her aura of confidence. Not arrogance, but she was confident in herself, she could mess up, make a mistake, and accept and even admit that. “What’s your last name, Bo?” Annabeth was trying to keep the bubbling anxiety at bay.   
“Bo O’Riley. Annabeth? Are you Annabeth Dunn?” Annabeth tried to nod, but it came out as a head twitch. She had no idea what was making her so nervous, she was just talking. It wasn’t a big deal. “Well I’ve heard a lot about you, You’re one hell of a quidditch player” Annabeth blushed   
“What, no. No, I’m alright, I guess” Annabeth hadn’t stumbled over her words this bad since she’d tried to talk to her used to be best friend. They both had the same effect on her and Annabeth didn’t know why.   
“Don’t degrade yourself, I saw you on the pitch with the golden quartet” Annabeth was confused “The what?”  
“Oh you know, The Oakly sisters, Brazos, and Nguyen. They’re called the golden Quartet by the school, and the international quidditch league. They’re planning to play as a quartet when they get out of school, the older one, in your house. Hannah right? She just has to wait a year, she already has a contract on a minor team until the other three graduates.” Annabeth had not known about any of this. “Really?” Bo nodded. The two didn’t stop talking until class ended. 

“How were your classes?” Jax sat down next to Annabeth, still pushing the mixed emotions away from how Bo made her feel.   
“Yeah, fine” Jax started on his Shepherd's pie.   
“You seem distant. You ok?” Annabeth didn’t have time to answer before the great hall burst into applause. She and Jax glanced around trying to find the cause but stopped as they saw Ruby make her way through the door. She plopped herself down next to Annabeth   
“I really wish people wouldn’t do that.”   
Jax laughed “Oh shut up, you like it”   
Ruby sighed grabbing a yeast roll from a basket “That’s beside the point” Ruby stuffed the roll into her mouth and chewed for a bit, she could feel everyone’s eyes on her and she tried to shake them off. “So what did I miss?” “Jax stirred his meal around   
“Well, apparently Annabeth has something really important to tell us.” Annabeth felt the wave of anxiety crash down on her once again.   
“Uh yeah, meet me at the empty classroom on the third floor.” Jax and Ruby shared a look, it made Annabeth nervous.   
“Yeah, sure” 

Annabeth sat cross-legged in the middle of the empty classroom, her mind reeling on how to tell her friends. Some might say it’s too early to reveal a mind-blowing secret like this but there was no one else she trusted more. The two pushed the door open slowly   
“So, what’s the big news”   
Annabeth wrung her hands, the nerves just setting in. “So I have some things to tell you. Please don’t hate me after this.” Ruby scoffed   
“What’s so groundbreaking I’d turn my back on my first friend of four years?” Annabeth sighed facing her and Jax. “I’m not who you think I am, My name isn’t Annabeth Dunn, It’s Annabeth Heymen” Jax cut her off   
“As in the pure-blooded Slytherin cursed family of Godric Gryffindor himself?” Annabeth nodded.   
“I’m here because I got expelled from Ilvermorny but couldn’t stay in the US, I need to finish my education and keep moving because well.” Annabeth swallowed “well do you know who Fiona Wentworth is?” Ruby nodded  
“one of the most famous witches of her time”   
“She adopted me, but now that she's dead I’m in constant, well constant fear that her sister is coming for me. I’m the last line of the Wentworths, and I know how to kill her” Ruby crossed her arms   
“Which is?” Annabeth didn't think she’d make it this far, she half expected the two to kill her to protect themselves.   
“It’s a necklace” As the last syllable left her tongue, the castle shook, and the wall flew at them, knocking them off their feet.


	8. I Trust You

Annabeth opened her eyes, coughing bits of rock and dust left her lungs. She pushed the rubble off and stood, looking around desperately digging for her friends. “Jax! Ruby” a heap of rock shifted and Jax appeared, groaning and about as conscious as a sack of potatoes.   
“Annabeth Heyman, long time no see” Annabeth spun on her heel, a tall robed figure stood behind her. Silver mask donned she knew who it was.   
“Johanna! Let her go!” The 18-year-old had her right arm wrapped around Ruby’s shoulders, grip tight. Her left held a gleaming knife to her throat.   
“Annabeth, you know I can’t do that. Actually, I quite like her” Ruby jerked forward, a weak attempt to throw Johanna off her. She didn’t look good, she’d taken a blow to the head, as blood flowed down her left eye.   
“Johanna, what happened to you? You’re working with her? Of all people!” Johanna brought the blade to Ruby’s face.   
“Don’t test me, Anna! You’re young and stupid. She’s given me everything Fiona couldn’t, you could have had it all! You picked the wrong side.” Annabeth stepped forward “You’re an idiot! You don’t even believe that. I hear the waver in your voice, Johanna! There’s still good in you!” Johanna brought the blade down Ruby’s face, she screamed.   
“Don’t tell me what I am kid. You have no idea!” Annabeth drew her wand   
“It’s not your fault Johanna! Please!” The older girl lowered her guard. Annabeth took her opportunity.  
“Stupify!” Annabeth was dazed, her left arm was most definitely broken and her head pounded. She missed, but only by a little, the spell passed right by Johannah’s head, knocking the mask off her face and sending her stumbling backwards. Johanna shoved Ruby forward, Annabeth lunged forward to catch the smaller girl. It had started to rain, the water flooding the hallway. Johanna’s silver mask fell to the ground, she looked down at Annabeth. The look horrified the younger girl, this was not the stunning apprentice that she remembered. A pure face and firey hair, light freckles splashed across her nose. It was gone, Johanna had a wicked scar across her face, from her right eye across the bridge of her nose. Her once pure emerald eyes now mismatched, one a deep evergreen, the other a rich indigo. “Johanna what did she do to you?” Annabeth choked, the once beautiful girl was now crude and rough.   
“That’s not the point Anna! I’m here to deliver a message. She’s coming, she’s coming for you. When she does, she’s going to kill you” Johanna threw her hood up and scooped the mask off the cold floor. She turned back, pain watering in her eyes. “Run Anna, for God’s sake Run” Annabeth doesn’t remember if she saw it correctly, but she watched her best friend seal the mask back over her face, and jump from the gaping hole in the wall. 

Waking up in a bed after a terrifying experience can give a false illusion that it was a dream. Annabeth knew all too well it wasn't. She bolted upright in the bed looking around frantically to find her friends, instead, she found Bo O’riley. The Hufflepuff girl was dead asleep in the chair, she was beautiful in the sunlight. No, she had the aura of a goddess. “Bo” Annabeth didn’t feel herself whispering but the girl woke up.   
“Oh! Annabeth, hi Uhm, you said my name?” Annabeth panicked, tripping over her words like a child tripping over their feet.   
“You drool in your sleep”. Bo looked confused   
“Oh, I, that’s so embarrassing” Annabeth was now certain she was red as a tomato.  
“Well look what we have here!” Ruby was leaning heavily on Jax who was already on crutches. A long scar ran from her cheek to her jaw and it stretched when she smiled. Jax grinned “Ooh Annabeth has a crush!” Now she couldn’t meet Bo’s eyes. Bo became very focused on the ground  
“This is, I’ll see you later Annabeth” Bo wrapped her scarf around her blushing face and hurried out.   
“Are you guys for real? Come on. I’m not, I’ve had a boyfriend!” That was a lie. Ruby rolled her eyes   
“So have I, but hey now look, I’m dating Davis” Her face dropped “OH GOD I FORGOT ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND” Ruby turned heel and hobbled out the door. Jax smiled and turned back to Annabeth   
“Glad she has her priorities straight” Annabeth rolled her eyes   
“Yeah well, it’s the only thing straight about her”   
“eyyyy”   
“eyyyy” Annabeth smiled, then the world came crashing down on her. Her laughter turned into heavy sobs as she fell back into the bed. Jax sat down next to her   
“Hey, hey what's wrong? Are you in pain?” Annabeth shook her head   
“Jax you could’ve died! Ruby now has a giant scar down her face and it’s my fault! I should have stayed the hell away from you two.” Jax took her hand and Annabeth flinched. “Annabeth take a deep breath, listen and listen close. You are outstanding, you fight and speak for us and help us in the things we need. You are our friend, our family. Family has to hurt sometimes, but we hurt for each other. Don’t worry about us, we’ve got your back as you’ve got ours. This is a symbiotic relationship of love and trust. Annabeth” She looked him in the eyes, he smiled wide “I trust you”. 

Annabeth sat under the tree near the lake. The shade was nice as it was beginning to get warmer. She gingerly turned the page as she felt someone sit down next to her. Looking up she watched Bo dig through her bag and pull out some paint and a few brushes. Taking a canvas from beside her. “Keep doing what you’re doing, I have to do this project for art” Annabeth smiled going back to her book, She knew Bo didn’t have a project for that class, she doesn’t even take art.   
Annabeth started spending more time with Bo, they’d hang out in the kitchens, or Ravenclaw common room. Annabeth found herself getting more comfortable around the girl, she’d talk to her about things she wouldn’t even tell Ruby, she’d fall asleep on her shoulder. Jax would smile when she’d come back in the early hours of the morning, hair disheveled and groggy. “How’s Bo?” He’d always ask.   
“Fine” she’d always respond. It was late may and Annabeth was gearing for final exams, she hadn't slept for a couple of days and it was taking its toll.   
“Hey want to go to the forest?” Ruby had nothing to worry about, she was crazy smart. Davis at her side the brunette smiled   
“Hey Annabeth” she waved.  
“I’m going to Hogsmeade with Bo, thanks though” Ruby shrugged   
“Thought I’d offer. Annabeth started down the path grinning like an idiot, she always loved spending time with the Hufflepuff girl.


End file.
